


Darkside of a Winchester

by Looney_Moon_Beam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Looney_Moon_Beam
Summary: I’m one of the few who got to know the darker side of Sam Winchester. Don’t get me wrong, he was one of the most down to Earth guys I ever met, he’d also drop whatever he was doing in a heartbeat to help someone in need with out ulterior motive. That cute boy next door charm worked like, well, a charm. But once that sweet gentle giant got you into bed, a whole other side comes out.





	1. Chapter 1

I pushed open the bunker bag while juggling three burger bags and a case of beer, “Hey slackers get off y’alls asses and help a lady out!” I leaned against the door to close it and heard heavy boots walking out of the library. I took the steps slowly trying to keep from dropping anything,

“You could have made multiple trips you know,” Dean met me halfway up the stairs and took the beer,

“Now where is the fun in that,” I smirked following him the rest of the way down. I handed Sam one of the burger bags and Dean headed towards the kitchen to put up the beer. I sat down at one of the tables and tossed the other burger bag in front of the spot across from me. Sam sat in the chair next to me with a smile,

“Thanks Ty,” he began digging into his bag, Dean came out with three cold beers and sat them down on the table,

“Feels almost domestic, don’t it?” he sat heavily into the chair across from me cracking open his beer,

“Nothing domestic about you Dean,” I chuckled around a bite of my burger,

“Just need someone to tame the old wild beast in me, care to give it a try, sweetheart,”

I almost spewed my beer from laughing and I rolled my eyes dramatically, “Holy crap! I think I just saw my brain!” Sam let out a deep chuckle that went straight into a deeper lower part of me, I shook off the feeling and began nibbling on fries, “Did y’all find any new jobs?”

“Yup, heading to Dallas tomorrow,”

“Cool, what time do you wanna hit the road?” I crumpled up my trash and threw it into the bag,

“Uhh, we thought it would be better if you stay here on this one,” Sam said slowly leaning back into his chair,

“YOU thought it was a good idea,” Dean shook his head, “Whatever it is seems to have a type,” he waved his hand in my general direction, “And I thought you’d be good bait,”

“You’re benching me? Come on Sammy!” I pouted towards him, “I’ve been helping y’all out for almost a year now!”

Something flashed through Sam’s eyes for a second, “Only a few of the girls bodies have been recovered,”

“No, this is bull,” I downed the rest of my beer and slammed the can down, “I’m not a child Sam!” I growled, “I’m going,” I pushed the chair away from the table loudly and stood up,

“We’ll you’re throwing a tantrum like a child,” Sam growled back and stood up and towered over me. I glared up at him tilting my head back from the height difference, Dean cleared his throat and stood up,

“How about Ty joins us and hangs out at the hotel just in case we need the bait scenario,”

I pursed my lips at this, “Fine, I still feel benched though,” I crossed my arms glaring up at Sam,

“Sam?” Dean raised his eyebrow,

“Fine,” was all Sam said staring down at me, “But you better stay at the hotel while we’re out on the hunt,”

“Yes SIR,” I growled and stormed out of the library.

 

I was laying on bed still stewing, “Stupid giant, thinks he can tell me what I can and can’t do,” After a few minutes I got up and stormed to the door, “Gunna give him a piece of my mind,” I mumbled and yanked open the door to find the ‘stupid giant’ walking by my room to get to his, I slammed my door closed and stomped up to him, “How dare you think you can tell me what to do, OOOOOHHHHH you’ve been hunting SOOOOOOO long and know SOOOOO much more than me,” a large hand covered my mouth and I was moved quickly so that I was pressed up against the wall by my door.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?” his voice was so low it was almost a growl, he pressed a knee between my legs and hoisted me up so I was straddling it and my feet dangling almost a foot off the ground. He let go of my mouth and then crashed his lips against mine which made me widen my eyes in shock, but I quickly melted into it with a soft moan. I maneuvered my other leg so that I could wrap both my legs around his hips, and he wasted no time pressing his groin against my core. I dug my hands into his thick hair that I’ve been wanting to do for the last couple of months, it’s so much softer than I imagined it would be. He pulled away with a groan and sighed as he rested his head on my shoulder, “I just don’t want you hurt Tyra,”

“I’m almost thirty Sam,” I ran my hands through his hair unable to get enough of it, “I’m not a child,”

“You act like one,” he mumbled and then lifted his head,

“You boys are one to talk,” I laughed, “You bicker like toddlers,”

Sam smiled, “Do not,” he slowly lowered me, and I unwrapped slowly from him not really wanting this to end, “Get to bed Ty, early morning,” he had this dark look in his eye like he had the same thoughts as me. I nodded and bit my lip lightly as I headed into my room.

 

“Wake up sleeping beauty!” Dean banged on my door making me shoot up from a dead sleep,

I groan, “You know the rules!” flopped backwards back onto the bed.

The door opened and Dean came in with a tray of coffees, the smell wafted towards me and I sat up quickly making grabby hands,

“Leaving in thirty, chop chop,” he handed me my black coffee and walked out.

I got up and headed into the bathroom and kicked on the shower, I walked out while the water heated up and threw in my bag some clothes and weapons. I stripped down and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

Once all cleaned up I tossed my tooth brush and last minute toiletries into the bag and pulled on my cotton shorts and tank top.

Sam was sitting at a table with a box of donuts and drinking his coffee while reading the local paper.

“Morning,” I smiled, sitting across from him. He sat the paper down and pushed the box of donuts towards me,

“How did you sleep?”

“Had a little bit of trouble falling asleep,” a blush crept along my face involuntarily. The quick make out session had gotten to me more than I realized and had to turn to an old reliable (vibrating) friend to help take off some of the steam.

“Hmm,” was all he replied with, his eyes intently locked with mine, as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Let’s get moving!” Dean came in making me jump and break eye contact. I grabbed the box of donuts and my bag and headed towards the garage with the boys.

Sam opened my door for me after tossing my bag in the trunk and slid into the back as he closed it.

“Y’all seem better this morning,” Dean grunted getting in, “You talk after your tantrum?”

“Shut up Dean,” I smacked him lightly on the back of the head,

“I’m just saying, didn’t need that sexual tension for a six hour car ride,” he chuckled,

I opened my mouth, “What-”

“No need to explain anything to me darling,” Sam was standing next to the opening of the garage and we pulled out onto the secluded driveway. Sam closed the door behind us and climbed in,

“What’s that face for Ty?”

I cleared my throat and shook my head, “Nothing, Dean’s just a pig like usual,”

"Shocker," Sam turned around in his seat with a smile, “donut me Ty,”

"Sounds like a sex thing to me," Dean chuckled which earned him thrown donut to the back of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up to a motel just after noon and got checked in, I tossed my bag onto the ratty couch,

“Ty you can have the bed,” Sam motioned to the twin that Dean hadn’t occupied yet,

“It’s your turn Sammy,” I looked at the couch and winced, “Plus it’s a small couch, I’ll be fine,”

He shrugged and dumped his bag on it, I went to the closet and grabbed the spare pillow and blanket to set up my nest on the couch.

“Who’s hungry? I could go for a burger,” Dean was stretched out on his bed hands folded behind his head.

“You know a salad is ok every now and then,” Sam sighed,

“Rabbit food is never ok Sammy,” Dean chuckled, “Fine how about some good ole barbeque. We are in Texas after all,”

“I’m down!” I smiled.

Sam just shook his head, “BBQ it is,”

 

“I’ll get the all you can eat rib, dry rub please,” I closed the menu, “And a pitcher of Bud,”

“I’ll have what she’s having and my own pitcher, I like my rub a little less dry if you know what I mean,” Dean winked and flashed his best grin to the waitress who let out a giggle, Sam sighed,

“I’ll get the brisket with a side of mash with brown gravy and a side salad,”

“Would you like a pitcher as well hon?” she grabbed the menus from the boys,

“Water, please,”

“I’ll bring an extra empty glass just in case you change your mind,”

Sam pulled out the case file and set it on the table, “Ok so let’s get our game plan figured out here,” He opened and pulled out the pics of the girls who have been found and I cringed, they had long dark brown hair and short in height. “Now the police have said they have another half dozen potential girls missing from this week alone,” he pulled out a picture of a construction site, “The recent bodies have been found only due to the fact that they are building a freeway and the bodies were found in the field that it will be cutting through. They started digging up the area and have found some skeletal remains that seem to range from now to twenty years ago,”

Dean grabbed a picture of one of the girl’s picture, and glanced quickly at you, “It really does have a type,” he shook his head tossing the photo back onto the table. The waitress deposited the two pitchers and three glasses, “Y’alls food will be out in just a little,”

“Thanks sweetheart,” Dean began pouring his glass and so did I, “Last where abouts?”

“A bar near the ware house district,”

“Not the best place for pretty girls,”

“How were these girls killed?” I asked picking up one of the photos too getting a chill down my spine,

“Drowned,” Sam said glancing at the picture in my hand and then up to me. He grabbed my pitcher and poured himself a beer after all, “Going to talk to the coroner after lunch,”

I nodded and he scooped up the pictures as the waitress sat down our food, “As far as we know it could just be a serial killer,”

“Hope not,” Dean grimace, I agreed I hope it was a monster. The thought of a human doing this to another always unsettled me.

 

I was dropped of at the motel and the boys changed into their suits and headed back out. I grabbed Sammy’s computer and sat on my nest and began researching deaths and missing people over a span of twenty years.

After several hours I found a story about a couple who had driven off a bridge twenty years prior and the wife had died but the husband was admitted as critical but later died. The bridge crossed over a large ditch that got quite deep after heavy rain storms, the bridge was near the ware house district.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sam’s number,

“What’s up Ty? Just finishing up at the police department,”

“I found something interesting, Diana and Tobias Fletcher,” I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder and began told him about my findings,

“How did the husband die?”

“Hold on let me pull of the death cert,” I paused, “Wait what?” Drowning, they had found his head in the toilet in the hospital bathroom. I relayed what I just found,

“Any family still alive or in the area?”

“Uh she has a sister, Sarah, living in Ft Worth,” and I passed on the address after a couple minutes of searching for it,

“Thanks Ty,”

“Can I tag along?”

“No, stay there,” and he hung up,

“Ugggh!” I sat back down on my makeshift bed with a sigh and wrote down the address for the cemetery that the Fletchers were buried at and sat it on Sam’s pillow. I needed to get out of here, if they think I’m gunna go stir crazy in the shit hole they’re wrong. I pulled on my denim shorts and a crew neck after a quick shower and headed out to explore the nearby area.

After about a twenty minute walk I pushed open the door to a bar, it was about seven in the evening and people were in work attire getting a quick drink before heading home.

I pulled up a stool at the bar, “Jack and Coke, double, please,” I smiled at the bar tender when he walked over to me,

“New to the area?” he laid down a napkin and set the drink down,

“What you know everyone in the whole five block radius?” I took a sip with a grin,

“Got me there,” he leaned against the bar, he wasn’t bad to look at and he has a heavy hand with the bottle he very well may get a tip tonight, “It’s more of a local joint, don’t get very many new commers in,”

“Ah, well I’m just in town on some business,” I took a heavier sip and gasp at the burn, “Needed to get out and stretch my legs,”

“Well stay as long as you want,” he winked and head down the bar to serve some one else. I moved to far corner of the bar that I would get too and Charles, the wonderful bartender, made sure to check up on me from time to time.

About an hour later my phone began ringing, Sam’s name flashed across the screen,

“Yullo!” I said cheerily and took another sip,

“Where are you,” Sam asked calmly but I could hear the strain,

“Bar down the road from the motel, Rusty’s I think is what is called,” I hung up after that because I was have a nice time here with Charles and Jack. I don’t need Sam killing my buzz just yet. Five minutes later I heard the roar of Baby and in walked Dean and Sam,

“Good, find,” Dean slipped into the chair next to me and Sam on the other side of him not saying a word,

“Very good,” I smiled, “Charles!” I called over the bartender, “My friends need a drink,”

“Beer,” Dean grinned as a girl in daisy dukes passed by with a wink, he quickly snatched the bottle up and followed her. Sam shook his head and slid over to the seat that Dean had been in.

“I thought I told you to stay at the motel,” his voice was low and he didn’t even look at me,

“I’m sorry but if you think I’m going to stay cooped up in that motel all day just to go out a couple times with you and Dean you’re fucking wrong,” 

“Why are you so fucking stubborn,” he growled directly in my ear which shot a jolt of electricity straight to my groin, it was the same thing he said last night before kissing me. My breath hitched and turned my head to lock eyes with his hazel eyes which seem so dark right now.

“Why do you think you can tell me what to do? I'm an adult I don't need your permission to go and have a drink,” I snapped back,

“We’re leaving,” he stood but I huffed and looked ahead,

“No WE aren’t, you can leave whenever. I’m having a wonderful time right here,” I patted the bar.

“Now,” he said sternly in my ear which made wetness pool between my legs. Inside my brain was reeling, but I finished my drink and threw down a twenty, trying to look cool and composed,

“Lead the way,” I motioned towards the door with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter is just all smut....smutty smut smut...hope you enjoy! <3

Sam left the car for Dean and we walked briskly back to the hotel, which he opened the door with a grunt and I stomped in and turned instantly as he shut the door,

“Okay what the actual hell is wrong with you lately, you’ve been bossing me around like I’m some child and treating me like I've never been on a hunt before!"

Without a word he crossed the room towards me and picked me up by the hips and deposited me on the bed with ease, and he was instantly on top of me between my legs breathing heavy in my ear. I was shocked and a bit sluggish from the alcohol so all my brain could think to do was to put my hands on his broad shoulders,

“I heard you last night,” he finally spoke making me jump, “After the hallway, I went to the kitchen for a beer to help calm myself down, and I heard you. Those doors are a bit thin,” my face was flush from the alcohol already but it deepened knowing he hear me, “God those little whimpers you make,” he ground his groin against me, “I pressed against the door so I could hear more, that soft humming noise that brought those whimpers to groans. I was so hard,” he groaned, and his fingers slid up my shirt and pulled it from me leaving me in a bra, “How does it make you feel that I was touching myself, while listening to you masturbate?” My eyes rolled back and I closed my eyes, his breath was hot and heavy on my neck, “Your breathing was getting heavier and hearing you push your self over the edge pushed me over,” His hard on had to be uncomfortable in his pants, I should help with that. I began sloppily unbuttoning his jeans and tried to push them down but he took my hands in one of his and held them above my head, “Only good girls get to be fucked,” he growled,

“Sam please,” I whimpered,

He hummed, his face inches from mine, “You have been very bad, Tyra,”

“Oh god,” I groaned grinding up against him, but his free hand held my hip down,

“And do you know what happens to bad girls,”

“Please,” I whimpered, “Sam, I’m sorry. Please fuck me,” I strained against him,

“Oh baby girl, you beg so pretty,” he groaned, “Strip,”

I don’t know if it was the alcohol or what but he was off the bed so quick I could barely follow the movement and he stood by the edge of the bed with his arms crossed waiting. I turned my back to him as I stood on the bed and began unbuttoning my shorts and bent over as I slid them slowly down my legs earning a groan. I straightened back up only kneel down on to the bed and began unhooking my bra and threw it across the room. I looked over my shoulder at him, his eyes were a blaze and god his boxer clad erection was tenting out the opening of his pants. I hooked my fingers into the side of my panties and bent over as I slid them down my thighs. He let out a groan and suddenly the bed dipped behind me with his knees on either side of my legs. His large hand ran up my spine and gripped me by the neck and leaned over, “Stay like this,” he commanded, I was dripping at this point, “I want you to count for me. Miss a count I continue until you say the correct number,”

“Okay,” I was shivering from anticipation,

“Ah ah,” he chuckled, “I liked it when you called me ‘sir’ last night,”

“Yes sir,” I groaned out, a large hand came down and smacked hard into the right side of my ass, “Oh shit,” I gasped, but remembered the rules not in time and another smack came down in the same spot, “oh fuck! One!” Then another on the other side, “Two!” this went on until I hit ten. My ass was burning but my juices were running down my leg and I whimpered when I felt Sam run his thick fingers along my sopping entrance,

“So wet for me,” he moved away from me, “Stay,”

I whimpered again when I felt his hands grip my thighs and spread them a bit wider, “Oh you smell so good,” his warm breath ghosted along my entrance. My legs were trembling just waiting to feel that mouth on me, “Such a patient girl,” he hummed. His hands slid up to rub my raw ass making me hiss lightly, which faded into a gasp when I felt a thick tongue run from my clit straight to my asshole. He gripped tighter and pressed his mouth against my entrance and began thrusting his tongue into me with such force it felt like he was trying to get his whole tongue inside me. His long drawn out hum vibrated all along my most sensitive parts making my whole body shake, a sheen of sweat began to form on my body. He pulled away suddenly making me whine which earned me a light slap on the ass.

He gripped my hips and flipped me onto my back and yanked my panties the rest of the way off of me, “Spread for me,”

I opened my legs slowly and he laid on his stomach and scooped my ass into his hands as he delved back into my folds causing me to cry out again. His mouth began sucking on my highly sensitive clit as he slid a thick finger inside of me,

“Oh fuck, Sam!” I dug my fingers into his hair and he came up chuckling and nipping at my inner thigh. He gripped my hands and held them over my head,

“Keep these here,” he pressed a deep kiss to my lips, and I could taste myself on him,

“Yes sir,” I whispered as he slid back down my body.

He slid his finger back into me and began pumping slowly curling that finger along that wonderful spot inside of me. A second finger was soon added making me grip the sheets above my head harder.

“Sam, I’m going to cum,” my breathing was getting heavy,

“Not until I say so baby girl,” His mouth continued this tortuous assault and my legs began to shake with my impending orgasm. I tried to think of ever horrible thing but he was just so fucking good,

“Please, please, pleasepleaseplease” my voice was so strained and the pleas started to run together,

“Give it to me, now.” he pumped faster and latch his mouth back onto my clit which sent my body into convulsions,

“Sam! Oh god!” I bucked my hips into his face and felt my orgasm crash over me, my pussy clenching those fingers tightly.

I laid there breathing heavy with my eyes closed and he pulled away from me. I heard the rustling of fabric and then I felt something thick rub along my entrance, “I guess you have been a good girl, following all my instructions,” he pressed the head of his penis into my entrance. My eyes shot open and couldn’t help but look down my body at his member, oh my…so he is proportional.

He began pushing himself slowly into me and my head dropped back with a moan, “Oh fuck,” his grip was tight on my hips as he took his sweet time.

“God baby girl you feel so fucking good,” he lifted my hips up and just pulled me onto him a little faster until he was hilt deep and my ass was sitting on his thighs. He had his eyes closed and I could feel my self still spasming slightly on his dick left over from my orgasm, god I've never been this full before.

“Sir, please fuck me,” I squirmed in his lap. His eyes shot open, his pupils were blown wide, with a growl he moved forward so that his body covered mine and he began thrusting into me at a brutal pace, one of his hands clasped over my wrists above my head and the other lightly wrapped around my throat.

My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist ankles locked at the small of his back trying to hold on for my dear life. My body was beginning to tighten around him more making him let out a strangled groan,

“You going to cum for me again, Tyra?” he grunted as his thrusts began to get harder, “You feel so good around my cock,” he groaned again when I clenched tighter for a second, “You’re going to make me cum, like the good girl you are,” his grip on my throat tightened a bit, “You want me to cum inside you? Hmm? Fill you up with my hot seed,” his hips were becoming erratic, and I felt like my tongue should be rolled out the side of my mouth, and all I could do in my haze filled mind was nod my head violently, “Say it baby, say you want me to cum inside you,”

“Sam please, god please come inside me!” I cried out. He roared out with a groan and I felt the first string of cum shoot inside my womb and my body clamped down on him with a loud cry, he pumped into me as he emptied his balls deep inside.

He collapsed onto his elbows breathing heavy as he kept his weight off of me, “Shit that felt so good,” he panted, my fluttered my eyes unable to focus. My mouth and brain were disconnected for a bit I could barely think let alone respond. He cupped my face with one of his hands and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, which made me melt again, “You okay Tyra?”

I finally found my voice, “God yes,”

He rested his head on my shoulder for a little regaining his breathing, "I just don't want you to get hurt,"

It took me a second to process why he was saying that but I remembered what I had said before, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Let's get cleaned up and then we'll talk about this new protective streak,"

"I'll get a bath going," he pressed another soft kiss to my lips before pulling away and I couldn't help but shiver as I felt his limp but thick dick slide from me.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 2/20/2020:  
> Ending the work here for now. May come back to add to it later.


End file.
